One million roses
by WinteerKw
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que las cosas pasan por una razón, pero porque las mas horribles tragedias pasan cuando tu vida es feliz. Arthur Kirkland vive el infierno que dejo su novia tras su muerte, hasta que conoce a ese tipo que es idéntico a ella. -Fic colaborativo-


La noche avanzaba, de una forma melancólicamente para Arthur, el se mojaba de poco a poco con la fina lluvia que caía en las calles de Londres. Arthur miraba rozando la vista con su hombro, había escuchados algunos pasos siguiéndolo, no quería pensar que alguien lo estuviese siguiendo, pero nunca se sabe. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido, no le importaba si eso significaba tener algún tipo de flu al día siguiente, pero quería llegar a casa YA.

El ambiente que envolvía esa noche no era el mejor para el anglosajón, había recibido la peor noticia que se le puede decir a alguien y la brisa que rondaba le hacia recordar la ultima vez que se vieron

"_**No llores Arthur, los tres años pasaran volando…"**_

"_**¡Arthie! Adivina que… conseguí un nuevo amigo, es súper lindo y muy animado, quizá demasiado. **_

_**"Pero lo mejor de todo es que ¡IREMOS A BROADWAY A VER MAMMA MIA! ¿No es increíble?"**_

"_**Arthur… tenemos que hablar… se que la ultima vez que nos vimos, tu y yo ya sabes, lo hicimos. ESTOY EMBARAZADA. Regresare a casa pronto para que juntos tengamos ese bebé"**_

Recordar aquellas frases, hacia que su cabeza explotara de culpabilidad, sabia que desde hace un par de meses algo iba mal. Algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía, que eran celos de que ella iba a lograr su sueño, pero la daba igual porque el la amaba.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos al encontrarse enfrente su casa, abrió despacio la puerta sabiendo que su hermano era uno de los que tenían sueño ligero y probablemente comenzaría a insultarle o algo por el estilo.

Pero al girarse para cerrar la puerta, un rayo cayó cerca de su casa y alumbro un callejón que se encontraba justamente a su vista. Ahí lo vio, no tenia idea de quien era, pero era una sensación intranquila que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de el.

Cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo y la luz se encendió casi inmediatamente.

_-Haber mocoso, no me interesa que tan tarde seas, ¿No puedes ser callado por una miserable vez en tu vida? ¿Qué no vez que aquí alguien quiere dormir?-_

El rubio frunció el ceño, si fuese otra noche quizá le hubiera contestado como era debido, pero no tenia ganas de nada, pero su hermano lo notó. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro, era algo que el siempre había hecho, quizá nunca sabría de donde sacaba ese don suyo para leer la mente.

_-¿Me lo vas a contar de una buena vez?-_ Pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de preocupación casi invidente que Arthur conocía y pocas veces había tenido la suerte de escuchar.

El rubio giro su cabeza lentamente y susurro _**"Emily murió en el accidente de avión"**_ las lagrimas no tardaron en apoderarse de sus ojos, pero lo disimulo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Scott se insulto mentalmente, cuando su hijo murió, y su aniversario de muerte era justamente dentro de dos días. El había tenido un cuadro de depresión muy grande, había acabado en un psiquiátrico, hasta que después de medio año lo supero.

Arthur llego a su habitación, tiro sus cosas y se acostó en su cama, pero las lágrimas ya habían salido. Había llorado todo el día en el hombro de sus amigos de la universidad hasta que los ojos le ardían del mismo llanto. Maldecía aquel vuelo, su hijo y la mujer que mas amaba habían muerto en el. Maldecía internamente todo lo que le pasaba a su familia.

Se quedo mirando el techo por horas, era un milagro que aun no comenzaba el refriado puesto que ni siquiera se cambio las ropas mojadas. Se giro de un lado de la cama mirando la cabecera donde estaba una foto de su amada, no supo el tiempo que paso, cuando se dio cuenta ya se había dormido.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y bajo el mismo cielo gris estaba con la familia de su novia, despidiendo lo poco que sobrevivió al choque del avión. Los presentes lo pusieron a aun lado. Su ex futura suegra lloraba inconsolablemente.

Solo la miro con sus orbes esmeraldas las cuales yacían apagadas detrás de una fina pared de lágrimas que se negaba a salir. Pasaron las horas y la gente se fue yendo poco a poco, cuando ya no quedo nadie se acercó, miro cada detalle de la lapida, pero por alguna razón ya no sentía nada, ni tristeza ni esa sensación que tenemos cuando extrañamos a alguien, absolutamente nada, se sentía vació.

Tomo la rosa que había comprado para entregársela ese mismo día, pero nunca contemplo lo del accidente; la apretó en sus manos dejando que las espinas de este le penetraran y de estas emanara sangre, no le dolía, nada, de hecho el poco dolor que sentía lo hacia sentirse vivo.

Miro la rosa por ultima vez y se agacho dejándola lo mas cerca de la lapida. Se levanto y justo al voltear lo volvió a ver, pero ahora, en vivo y a color con un enorme ramo de margaritas y tulipanes rojos amarradas a un grueso lazo azul de estrellas. Las dejo junto a la rosa y se acerco al rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_-Supongo que tu eras su novio, Emily me contó muchas cosas sobre ti… Lo siento-_

Arthur asintió, algo dentro de el lo hizo sentir incomodo, no sabia que, ¿podría ser acaso el increíble parecido que tenia con su novia?

* * *

Este es un fanfic colaborativo con mi mejor amiga " Oresama Honda" Y como he dicho en mi ultimo fanfic fail de hetalia... TENGO QUE VOLVER A LOS INICIOS Y HACERLES SUFRIR CON COSILLAS MAS TRISTES QUE EL FINAL DE NO.6(?)

Actualización mensual bc' Tenemos vidas(?) ok eso sono muy raro.

¡Les mandamos saluditos!

P.d. Feliz Hetalia day.


End file.
